Rumors
by viridianaln9
Summary: Hobbit Fic: AU One-shot Erebor never fell. Thorin is having trouble with Thranduil. When rumors begin to spread that the Elven King has married he doesn't believe it. Until he meets her. Thranduil/Fem! Bilbo


**Rumors**

Summary: **Hobbit Fic: AU One-shot Erebor never fell. Thorin is having trouble with Thranduil. When rumors begin to spread that the Elven King has married he doesn't believe it. Until he meets her. Thranduil/Fem! Bilbo**

Note: **I hope you guys like this one-shot. This sort of just came out of nowhere, so Erebor didn't fall in this and the Ring will only be brief.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Rumors**

Thorin had become the King Under the Mountain after and Orc pack killed his Grandfather and his Father had been King and killed as well by Orcs. Smaug had come but killed by Gideon. Thorin had taken revenge a few years ago by taking the head of Azog the Defiler three years ago in the Battle for Peace as everyone was calling it. Nobody knew who was taking the Ring up Mount Doom; they just knew that the person was female but nothing more than that. They also knew that the person survived and had been staying in Gondor before disappearing.

#

"Thorin, we have news from the Greenwood and they will not be coming for Treaties." Balin told him.

"What!" Thorin roared. He still didn't like Elves and the Elven King was annoying and he hated him with a passion.

"He is indisposed and his son is taking care of the Greenwood and he can't leave it alone."

"Doesn't he understand that this is important?"

"I think he is in either Lothorien or Rivendell." Balin told him.

"Fine." Thorin said. "Reschedule with the Prince."

He had no idea that this was where it would begin.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Woo!" Kili came back to the Mountain and he was happy. He was currently courting the Captain of the Wood and he had to thank Thranduil of all people who rooted with him courting Tauriel for the good of the Kingdoms.

'What's going on?" Ori asked him.

"The Greenwood is having a party." Kili said.

"Why are the Elves having a festival?" Ori asked.

"No, the King has found love." Kili said.

"Kili, stop telling lies, the Elven King would not ever find love again." Thorin said scaring both Dwarves.

"Hey, I'm just saying they say he met her in Rivendell."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin was not having a great day he was dealing with one of the mine getting destroyed.

"Thorin." Dis said.

"I don't want to hear it." Thorin told her.

"The Elven King has gotten married." Dis said.

"Were we invited?" Thorin asked with sarcasm he didn't believe it.

"No, but there was a note telling us of his marriage."

"Another elf." Thorin said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin began to hear the people talk about eh new Queen of the Greenwood how she was making things brighter. He was walking when he heard Fili and Kili.

"So you met her?" Fili asked.

"Yeah, she is like the nicest person ever." Kili told him.

"I would think she would be mean and cold like the King."

"Nope, she actually made him smiled." Thorin tried not to scoff at that, he had never seen the Elven King smile. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin was in Laketown with King Bard when he heard talk of the Queen once again.

"Da, the Queen of Greenwood sent me this." Sigrid said with excitement over the little tree in her hand. "She said, she hoped we liked it."

"Oh, excuse me." Bard said with a smile. "Sigrid send her our regards."

' _Another tree-shagger.'_ Was all Thorin could think about the Queen. He didn't notice that Bard was trying to get his attention.

'Sorry?" he said

"I was asking if you have met the Queen of Greenwood."

"I haven't had the pleasure." Thorin said. "Have you?"

"Yes, she is very kind to my children spoils both Bain and Tilda with her sweets and has been teaching things to Sigrid."

"Is that so?" Thorin said he didn't want to hear about a tree-shagger. He didn't know he would soon meet her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The congregation of Greenwood was coming to visit. They were going to do some treaties for food and supplies they would need for the Winter Season. Kili was practically vibrating on his seat since Tauriel would be coming. Fili was excited as well but he just really wanted to meet the Queen, Thorin had to meet everyone actually was trying to meet the Queen as everyone arrived. Thranduil arrived with someone sitting with him but they couldn't see her.

"She's here." Kili said with a smile. When the Elves were coming Thorin had to hide the fact that he didn't like them and breathed in letting them go.

"Welcome to Erebor, King and Queen of the Greenwood." Thorin said and he did a double take when he noticed the woman with the crown. Okay first he taught she was a dwarf or a child, but his eyes went from the bottom up and he knew that she was no child and no Dwarf at all, her face was clean shaven and she had elf ears.

"King Thorin, I would like you to meet my wife Queen Billa." Thranduil said with a smirk.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from your nephew Kili." Billa said with a polite smile and s small bow.

"The pleasure is mine." Thorin said shocked out of his mind.

#

Thorin was trying to find fault actually but the Greenwood Queen was very odd, she was kind and polite and had brought sweets for everyone which everyone was praising like nobody else in the world. So because he was himself, he had to ask even if it might cause an international incident.

"How did you two meet?" He asked. Balin and Dis were trying not to cover their faces with their hands. Legolas was trying not to laugh.

"We met in Rivendell, I was living there." Billa replied. She didn't want to say after she took the ring to Mount Doom and Thranduil was the one next to Elrond and Arwen who healed her wounds.

"Billa was someone I had never met before." Thranduil said with a small smile, she was the first person to give him sass and she had sneaked out of bed to cook of all things when he told her not too. She was not someone he expected because he had met Hobbits before and they tended to be really shy.

"They got married after a very short courting." Legolas said with a blush, he had seen it, his Father getting books, trying to cook (hilarious) and other things to get the attention of Billa who was more fascinated and tended to pay attention to Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor of all people. It wasn't until he actually got injured that Billa paid any attention and the attention was mostly to yell at him for not being careful which ended which something that scarred him for life, they kiss and he caught them.

"It was not that short." Thranduil said with a smile on his face that made many Dwarves choke on their drinks.

"It was a seven week courting." Tauriel told them.

"Um-it was actually longer because I didn't notice." Billa said with a blush and a lot of Dwarves liked her.

#

"So what do you think of her?" Dis asked.

"I don't know; what she sees in him." Thorin said.

"There must be something if she loves him or the fact that Legolas said he is about to become an older brother." Dis said causing Thorin to choke on his drink and she smiled.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this one-shot. Read and review.**


End file.
